lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de alusiones
Todas las franquicias en algún momento u otro han hecho referencias sutiles a otras como medios masivos, música, videojuegos, etc. La franquicia Lalaloopsy no es la excepción y en este artículo se mostrarán las referencias que se han hecho. Referencias en Lalaloopsy En Comerciales *En el comercial "Lalaloopsy Commercial 2013", la canción de fondo es una referencia directa a Gangnam Style de la banda PSY, la cual estuvo de moda en ese año. *El tema de las mini Lalaloopsy se basa en el Can Can del compositor Offenbach. *El tema alterno de las mini Lalaloopsy es *Para la Sew Sweet Playhouse se usó la canción Tarantella Napoletana. *Para el set de juego "Silly Fun House" se usó la canción "Entry Of The Gladiators de Julius Fucik", la cual en la cultura popular se relaciona con circos. *Para el comercial Silly Hair Star se uso la canción Figaro de Luciano Pavarotti. *''"Twinkle, Twinkle little star"'' (Estrellita donde estas) es referenciado en el comercial "Silly Hair Harmony Sharp". *Babies Diaper Surprise usa la canción "Pop Goes the Weasel". *Para el comercial "Lalaloopsy: Stretchy Hair" se uso la canción The Snake Charmer. *Lalaloopsy Potty Surprise usa la canción "Turkey on the Straw". En Mercancía *El rango de edad (4 a 104 años) es una referencia a Lego, cuyo rango es de los 4 a 99 años *Laloopsy Ponies fue creado específicamente para competir con la marca My Little Pony: La mágia de la amistad *Varios personajes se basan y referencian a cuentos de hadas o novelas **Cinder Slippers y Ribbon Slippers a "La cenicienta" **Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn a "La novia de Frankestein" **Goldie Luxe y Curls 'N' Locks a "Ricitos de oro" **Scarlet Riding Hood y Cape Riding Hood a "Caperucita roja" **Snowy Fairest, Beauty Fairest y Prince Handsome a "Blancanieves" **Coral Sea Shells y Sand E. Starfish a "La sirenita" **Tuffet Miss Muffet a "Little Miss Muffet" **Dotty Gale Winds, Kitty B. Brave, Baley Sticks N. Straws y Tinny Ticker al "Mago de Oz" **Pete R. Canfly a "Peter Pan" **Little Bah Peep y Bow Bah Peep a "Little Bo Peep" **Alice in Lalaloopsyland, Wacky Hatter y Queenie Red Heart a "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" *Berry y Sunny, que son gemelas granjeras que tienen dos curiosas mascotas respectivamente: Una vaca y una pollita. ¿Dónde hay una serie animada la cual protagonizan estos animalitos? *Las Lalaloopsy Singers (de la familia mini) fueron creadas en respuesta a los Sing-a-ma-Jigs, un juguete que estuvo de moda el año 2010 y compitió con Lalaloopsy como el juguete más popular del año. Es notable mencionar que los Sing-a-ma-Jigs son de Mattel la cual MGA ha tenido un par de rencillas en el pasado, sobretodo disputas por quién poseía la marca Bratz. En series animadas Serie de TV *En "Dot va a la luna", El discurso que Dot hace cuando ella aterriza es una referencia a Neil Armstrong, el primer hombre en la luna. *En La torre del tesoro cuando Marina mueve la cabeza, suena una campana. Esto es una referencia a Tinker Bell. *Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia referencia a "Un árbol crece en Brooklyn" *El título en inglés de El gran musical (Ace in the Hole) es también el nombre de una película de 1951 y el título de un corto animado del pájaro loco *En Amigos inseparables se hace referencia a la frase William Shakespeare Ser o no ser en su versión en inglés, disfrazada como un juego de palabras. *Tanto en Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia como El caballero valiente, las protagonistas usan migajas para no perderse. Referencia a Hansel y Gretel *En Una visita muy especial, cebra y cerdo casi se dan un beso mientras comían Spagetti. Una referencia a wikipedia:La dama y el vagabundo *En Historias de fantasmas, las chicas crean un día festivo para celebrar su encuentro con Scraps, este día festivo es el equivalente al Halloween *En Dyna y Ember al rescate, la pose que tiene la estatua que hace castor de Jewel es una referencia a La Estatua de la libertad *La trama del episodio Cambio de casa es una referencia directa al "El príncipe y el mendigo" *Dyna Might en los medios masivos es una referencia andante a Batman **"Dynamic Duo es un apodo a Batman y Robin. **En los episodios Dyna y Ember al rescate y Cosita seria, ella improvisa una voz grave como Batman **En Cosita seria, Dyna toma su capa y la pone alrededor de su brazo cubriendo su cuerpo. **Dyna trata a Peanut como el equivalente al Guasón, y a mapache como a su Robin **Al igual que Batman, no posee súper poderes. Sino que se basa en su intelecto, proeza física, artes marciales, capacidad detectivesca junto con apoyo en la ciencia y tecnología Somos las Lalaloopsy *En el episodio El inesperado cambio de imagen de Jewel, el sonido que hace monkey al levantar la caja de herramientas de Ace es similar al que se escucha trás ensamblar un dispensador en Team Fortress 2 * Varias canciones referencian al blues, la mayoría de Storm E. *Episodios que referencian a la navidad incluyen: Es la envoltura, La feliz Navidad de Holly y más sutilmente El día festivo de Storm E. **En La feliz Navidad de Holly, se canta una versión modificada de "Adornen los salones" *En Storm E. se siente nostálgica el cometa Haley Berry es una referencia al cometa Haley. *Jewel referencia una escena de Lassie en el Episodio Llegan los cielos de Storm E. Sky Hacia Lalaloopsy *En el episodio del sitcom Victorious "¿Quién le hizo eso a Trina?" (Who did it to Trina?) aparece una Crumbs customizada con pelo de lana y con otros detalles extra llamada "Cathy Cariñitos", la cual es la muñeca concentida de Tina.